


Home

by LitsyKalyptica



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brotherly Love, Drabble, Dying Character POV, Gen, Poison Arrow, Sad, Stream of Consciousness, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitsyKalyptica/pseuds/LitsyKalyptica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili falls to the poisoned arrow, but Fili's always there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

There’s a voice. It’s soft and familiar but so far away. It’s his voice. Fili.

**_“I’m here,”_  **he might be saying. And when I open my eyes, there’s a haze of gold swimming in the dim glow of a candle, devoid of warmth. My head lolls to the side and is met with a flash of ice. A metal bead binding a plaited lock of Fili’s hair: the only one left. The others, so carefully crafted, must have been lost in the river. What an awful shame.

**_“Kee? Look at me.”_ **

I could hear him. Fili was there. He was always there. I looked at him, but the image wasn’t still enough to keep an eye on what must have been his stationary form. He was like a dream. He was better than any dream.

_“ **Kili!”**_

I was still here. I’d long forgotten where we were, but it didn’t matter. Fee was here. And Fee meant home.

Did I know I was dying? I couldn’t say I knew much of anything then. The black poison of the arrow wound took everything away, piece by piece, so slowly I didn’t notice it was missing. Thorin would call me irresponsible. Maybe I was.

I heard what could’ve been a sob. It was short and soft; I thought for a moment it might have been Fili. But no… Fili wouldn’t cry. Fili had nothing to cry for.

No; I guess I didn’t know I was dying.

Thick, cool fingers carded through my matted hair. He did what he could. No one could do much at that point.

Things went black for a long moment. No light, no sound. And when I came to there was another noise that sounded like crying.

I hoped it wasn’t Fee. Fee shouldn’t need to cry. I tried to reach my hand up to him, but I couldn’t move anymore. I tried to speak, but the words wouldn’t come. Apparently I managed a small whine, and that was it, because Fili spoke again.

**_“Kee?”_ **

A warmth tightened around my shoulders, and I was shifted in a way that pressed me against my brother’s chest. Home.

**_“I’m here, Kee. I’m here…”_ **

He didn’t need to say it. I already knew.


End file.
